Kachoufuugetsu 歌鳥風月 (Lagu, Burung, Angin dan Rembulan)
by AqueousXback
Summary: Jika tak bisa berkicau, maka lagu ini akan menjadi tempat bertengger bagimu sang burung. Malam ini, di sisi ini. Perlahan kutitipkan pada sang angin. Suara yang menyatu ini, untukmu di musim dingin yang jauh di sana. [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay / YAOI / T / Oneshoot ]


_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

「 _Sepenggal Kisah Tentang Rindu_ 」

* * *

 _Musim semi, kabut memerah._

 _Satu lagu, bertalu-talu._

 _Sang bunga pun bahkan lelah menunggu suaramu yang tak bisa kutemu._

* * *

'你对我不理睬

你约我你说来

给我希望又让我失落

我每天在等待中来度过' (*)

Yixing meletak pena dengan kuat hingga terdengar dentuman meja. Ia menghela nafasnya gusar lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lipatan lengannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari memperdalam kekhidmatannya mendengarkan irama melodi yang sedari tadi mengalun lembut.

Melodi lembut yang terdengar sangat sendu.

Melodi lembut yang mewakilkan perasaan gundah tak bernama.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Joon."

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu?"

...

* * *

 _Hujan, asap menyeruak._

 _Mimpi dan kenyataan yang tak kusadari._

 _Sang penyair pun tak tahu nama kuncup bunga yang bergoyang itu._

* * *

Titik demi titik bersilih menjadi tetes demi tetes jatuh perlahan membasahi tanah. Joonmyeon mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju halte yang berada dua meter di depannya. Tak ada satupun insan disana. Hanya ia seorang diri berlindung dari jatuhan tetes air yang bersilih menjadi guyuran kuat tanpa ampun. Ia menatap kosong guyuran deras air yang membasahi tanah.

"Andai saja aku berteduh di kedai kopi."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah ke langit. Langit yang tampak suram dengan awan gelap. Sekejap, bayang-bayang kebersamaannya terputar kembali di benaknya. Di putaran film kecil itu, terlihat figur dengan senyuman manis yang sangat ceria. Figur yang menampakkan lengkungan menggemaskan di pipi kanannya.

"Hujan dan kedai kopi."

"Bukankah itu perpaduan yang sempurna untuk membuatku kembali merasakan perasaan yang dinamakan rindu?"

...

* * *

 _Harum merebak samar._

 _Jejak bayang-bayang pun menari._

 _Mentari senja pun tertelan oleh hari-hari yang telah berlalu._

* * *

Yixing menghirup dalam aroma buket bunga mawar putih yang baru dibelinya tadi. Aroma yang berhasil mengingatkannya pada seseorang nun jauh disana. Aroma yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan kembali apa itu rindu. Aroma yang berhasil membuatnya kembali teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan seseorang yang memiliki senyuman teduh menghangatkan.

Di taman yang luas ini, Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya menatap seluruh objek yang tersaji. Menatap pohon, rerumputan, bunga, dan langit. Seluruhnya, tanpa terkecuali. Ia menatap berbagai objek sambil mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan seseorang itu.

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang mentari yang ingin menyembunyikan dirinya untuk beristirahat dari tugasnya menyinari dunia. Ia tersenyum. Sudah sekian kalinya ia berada di taman ini menunggu momen sang mentari yang ingin mengistirahatkan diri.

Bayang-bayang itu tak'kan luput dari penglihatan benaknya ketika menatap sang mentari yang ingin bersembunyi.

...

* * *

 _Kuterus mencari selaksa._

 _Bunga mekar merona merah muda._

 _Ilusi yang seolah memberikan warna bagi hutan rahasia yang tak bernama._

* * *

Alarm berdering kuat. Dengan sigap, Joonmyeon berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan alarm yang masih tetap berdering. Sesampainya, ia mengambil penyiram yang tak terjamah tangan manusia lalu mengisinya dengan air. Ia pun berjalan pelan menuju bunga mawar yang berada di sebuah pot berukuran sedang yang terletak di tengah-tengah halaman. Ketika telah sampai, ia menjongkokkan badannya perlahan lalu menyiram mawar itu penuh kehati-hatian.

Joonmyeon tersenyum di kala mengetahui bahwa bunga yang ia rawat telah mekar. Bunga yang dulunya kuncup penuh kesuraman, kini telah mekar dengan warna merah muda yang terlihat sangat cantik bercahaya.

Joonmyeon berdiri lalu meletak kembali penyiram itu di samping pintu menuju ruangan dalam rumahnya. Ia pun melihat dua merpati datang menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum teduh lalu merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mengelus pelan bulu kedua burung merpati itu yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya.

Kedua burung merpati itu pun terbang secara tak terduga. Joonmyeon berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian tengah halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya pelan lalu membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan surai cokelat gelapnya.

"Aku akan terus mencari ratusan cara untuk mengobati rasa rinduku padamu, Yixing."

...

* * *

 _Jika tak bisa mekar bersemi._

 _Lagu ini akan menjadi tanda perpisahan._

 _Bagi sang burung,_

 _Bagi sang angin,_

 _Bagi sang rembulan._

 _Doa fana ini adalah untuk menarik perlahan benang yang terjalin di antara kita._

* * *

Jemari-jemari itu tak henti-hentinya menari di atas _tuts_ piano. _Tuts_ hitam maupun putih tak luput dari sentuhan jemari itu yang menghasilkan suatu melodi indah nan lembut namun terdengar sendu. Yixing berusaha melarutkan dirinya pada melodi ciptaannya dan berusaha menyampaikan pesan rindu pada seseorang nun jauh disana.

Perlahan demi perlahan.

Melodi itu terdengar semakin sendu.

Yixing tak berhenti menarikan jemarinya menciptakan suatu melodi yang semakin sendu.

Sang angin masuk tanpa dosa melalui jendela lalu menerbangkan surai hitam Yixing.

Yixing semakin jatuh dan larut dalam melodi sendu itu. Melodi yang berhasil meloloskan buliran air mata kemudian jatuh dengan tanpa dosa membasahi pipi indah itu.

...

* * *

 _Malam, penuh awan berarak._

 _Satu rembulan dalam samar._

 _Sinar melimpah bagai bunga yang jatuh berguguran._

* * *

Joonmyeon menghirup dalam aroma kopi yang membuatnya tenang secara tak sadar lalu menyeruputnya pelan. Ia meletak cangkir itu di atas meja lalu menatap langit malam yang tampak suram ditemani temaram rembulan.

Malam.

Merupakan saat yang paling menyiksa bagi Joonmyeon.

Saat yang membuat Joonmyeon merasakan rasa rindu bertubi-tubi.

Karena..

Pada saat malam hari.

Ia dan figur manis itu saling berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah ikatan benang keposesifan. Sebuah ikatan benang yang berhasil mengikat dan menyatukan jiwa mereka hingga timbullah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia pun menatap temaram rembulan di balik awan berarak.

"Apa kau juga melihat sinar bulan yang tampak suram itu?"

...

* * *

 _Rembulan yang melintasi malam,_

 _Sangat disayangkan tengah bersembunyi._

 _Aku begitu merindukan,_

 _Mimpi malam semi yang tak bisa kuingat._

* * *

Yixing menatap langit malam dengan temaram rembulan yang bersembunyi di balik awan berarak. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa rembulan selalu menjadi objek yang menarik untuk ditatap. Sejujurnya, ada terbersit harapan di batinnya. Harapan semoga seseorang nun jauh di sana juga melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Namun.

Selain itu.

Ia menjadi teringat berbagai kenangan indah di kala menatap rembulan.

Semua kenangan indah itu..

Bagaikan mimpi.

Mimpi yang ia sendiri tak ingat bagaimana awalnya.

Mimpi yang ia sendiri tak ingat bagaimana alurnya.

Mimpi yang ia sendiri tak ingat bagaimana _ending_ -nya.

Yixing tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia pun melirik _smartphone_ berwarna putih yang berdering lalu meraih benda itu dari atas meja. Ia menatap layar _smartphone_ sambil membaca sederet huruf yang menampilkan nama si penelpon.

Senyuman pun tercetak di wajah manisnya.

...

* * *

 _Kulalui selaksa padang._

 _Sepoi angin yang berkelana._

 _Bunga yang jatuh berguguran._

 _Kesepian yang melewati hutan tak beraroma._

* * *

Joonmyeon mengeratkan _longcoat_ cokelat muda yang membaluti tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka musim semi berlalu dengan cepat. Diibarat kata, baru kemarin musim semi dimulai dan tak menyangka musim semi akan berakhir esok hari.

Joonmyeon pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap daun yang menggugurkan diri dari pohon. Daun itu bergerak pelan menuju permukaan tanah diiringi oleh hembusan angin yang teramat pelan.

Joonmyeon mengambil daun yang terjatuh tepat di depan sepatu hitam mengilapnya. Ia mengarahkan daun itu ke hadapannya lalu menatapnya penuh.

Daun yang jatuh tak'kan pernah membenci angin.

Meskipun sang angin..

Telah memisahkan kebersamaan antara daun dengan pohon.

Joonmyeon tak'kan pernah membenci jarak.

Meskipun sang jarak..

Telah memisahkan kebersamaan antara Joonmyeon dengan si dia hingga melahirkan rasa sepi yang luar biasa di dirinya.

...

* * *

 _Jika tak bisa berkicau,_

 _Maka lagu ini akan menjadi tempat bertengger._

 _Bagimu sang burung._

 _Malam ini,_

 _Di sisi ini,_

 _Perlahan kutitipkan pada sang angin._

 _Suara yang menyatu ini,_

 _Untukmu di musim dingin yang jauh di sana._

* * *

Yixing menarikan jemarinya di atas _tuts_ piano memberikan sentuhan istimewa hingga menghasilkan sebuah melodi. Sebuah melodi yang terkandung pesan tersirat akan kerinduan yang dalam.

Sang angin musim dingin dibiarkan masuk melalui jendela lalu menghembuskan hawanya di seluruh ruangan tanpa terkecuali.

Sang jemari terus menari tanpa memperdulikan rasa dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulit putih itu tanpa ampun.

Jikalau bisa.

Yixing ingin sang angin musim dingin menyampaikan pesan tersirat dari sebuah melodi ini pada seseorang nun jauh disana.

Pesan tersirat akan rindu yang teramat dalam.

Yixing melarutkan dirinya dalam melodi yang mengalun sendu. Ia berusaha menyatukan alunan melodi dengan hembusan angin musim dingin.

Suara yang menyatu antara alunan melodi dan angin diciptakan hanya untuk dia di musim dingin yang jauh disana.

...

* * *

 _Kuterus mencari selaksa._

 _Bunga mekar merona merah muda._

 _Ilusi yang seolah memberikan warna bagi hutan rahasia yang tak berwarna._

* * *

"Bagaimanapun, kau harus kuat menghadapi betapa kejamnya musim dingin."

Joonmyeon pun menyiram mawar merah muda dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia berharap, semoga mawar yang mekar dari hasil kerja kerasnya tetap bertahan hingga musim dingin berakhir.

Joonmyeon benci musim dingin.

Karena di musim dingin-lah, Joonmyeon bisa merasakan puncak dari rasa sepi.

Meskipun begitu.

Joonmyeon tak'kan pernah menyerah mencari beribu cara untuk melawan rasa sepi yang sangat kejam.

...

* * *

 _Jika tak bisa mekar bersemi._

 _Lagu ini akan menjadi tanda perpisahan._

 _Bagi sang burung,_

 _Bagi sang angin,_

 _Bagi sang rembulan._

 _Doa fana ini adalah untuk menarik perlahan benang yang terjadi di antara kita._

* * *

Jemari-jemari itu tak henti-hentinya menari di atas _tuts_ piano. _Tuts_ hitam maupun putih tak luput dari sentuhan jemari itu yang menghasilkan suatu melodi indah nan lembut namun terdengar sendu. Yixing berusaha melarutkan dirinya pada melodi ciptaannya dan berusaha menyampaikan pesan rindu pada seseorang nun jauh disana.

Perlahan demi perlahan.

Melodi itu terdengar semakin sendu.

Yixing tak berhenti menarikan jemarinya menciptakan suatu melodi yang semakin sendu.

Sang angin masuk tanpa dosa melalui jendela lalu menerbangkan surai hitam Yixing.

Yixing semakin jatuh dan larut dalam melodi sendu itu. Melodi yang berhasil meloloskan buliran air mata kemudian jatuh dengan tanpa dosa membasahi pipi indah itu.

Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tadinya terpejam. Ia pun menatap sang rembulan yang bersinar terang. Ia pun tersenyum lalu kembali menarikan jemarinya di atas _tuts_ piano mengalunkan sebuah melodi.

...

* * *

 _Sekarang pun, untuk dirimu yang jauh di sana._

* * *

Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang _florist_ ketika telah membayar bunga mawar putih yang dibelinya. Ia pun keluar dari toko bunga itu lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sambil menyatukan kembali _earphone_ yang terpisah dari daun telinganya, ia menatap langit suram penghujung musim dingin.

"Apa kau juga melihat langit yang tak bercahaya itu?"

Joonmyeon kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebatang mawar putih yang dibelinya ketika mendengar puncak sendu dalam suatu melodi. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak membiarkan dirinya larut dalam permainan melodi sendu yang berhasil menimbulkan gejolak menyesakkan di dada.

Entah mengapa.

Ia merasakan pesan tersirat dari melodi sendu ini.

Pesan tersirat akan kerinduan yang dalam.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Bukan hanya kau. Aku juga merasakannya."

Joonmyeon kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Perlahan, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk.

Tiba-tiba.

Joonmyeon terpaku.

Kedua maniknya melebar dan bibirnya bergetar ketika melihat sosok itu.

Sesosok yang sangat dirindukan olehnya.

Joonmyeon mengeratkan genggaman pada batang bunga mawar putih itu. Ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafasnya. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju sosok itu lalu mendekap erat tubuhnya ketika telah sampai.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Yixing- _ah_."

Yixing yang tak bergeming sedikitpun, hanya bisa menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan membiarkan buliran air jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Joonmyeon mengeratkan dekapannya. "Sekarang kau tak perlu menungguku lagi. Kita akan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan hidup kita hanya berdua. Tak'kan ada satupun manusia yang mengganggu perjalanan hidup kita."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Yixing, Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, Yixing- _ah_."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Yixing menggerakkan lengannya perlahan lalu mengikat erat pinggang Joonmyeon.

"Syukurlah, kita akan kembali bersama."

"Lagipula, kau tidak perlu meminta satu kesempatan padaku, Joonmyeon- _ah_."

"Selamanya, aku adalah milikmu."

Yixing melepas dekapannya. Ia pun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Joonmyeon lalu mengusapnya lembut. Ia menatap keseluruhan wajah yang dirindukannya kemudian senyuman lembut pun terpancar.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.."

"Joonmyeon- _ah_."

Yixing terpaku melihat senyuman Joonmyeon yang tetap tampan tak berubah sedikitpun. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika wajah tampan itu mendekat. Ia merasakan deru nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya lembut. Ia tersenyum tatkala mendengar suara berat itu mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Hingga akhirnya..

Ia jatuh dalam permainan bibir yang menghanyutkan.

-the end-

* * *

(*)

你对我不理睬

(nǐ duì wǒ bù lǐcǎi)

 _You don't care about me_

你约我你说来

(nǐ yuē wǒ nǐ shuō lái)

 _You gave me hope promising to come back to me_

给我希望又让我失落

(gěi wǒ xīwàng yòu ràng wǒ shīluò)

 _But you disappointed me_

我每天在等待中来度过

(wǒ měitiān zài děngdài zhōng lái dùguò)

 _I spend all day waiting for you_

.

 _Song: LAY - MYM (Miss You Much)_

* * *

 _Author's note:_

Huhuhu~ apa yang telah saya buat ini :")

Aneh ya?

Maafkan saya kalo aneh.

Akibat sudah lama tak berkecimpung di dunia sastra, saya merasa bahwa kemampuan menulis saya telah hilang. Yang ada, saya ingin menuliskan berbagai rumus kimia dan fisika yang super banyak :v

Biasanya kalo ide yang sama sekali tak terbayang di otak dan dipaksakan keluar untuk dijadikan suatu karya itu, tak banyak yang baca -alias minim reviewers-

Saya bukan gila review.

Saya hanya menganggap review adalah penghargaan dari usaha saya dan sebagai bentuk penyemangat saya siapa tahu saya jenuh dan bosan membuat karya SuLay (semoga saja enggak.)

Abaikan saja. Itu merupakan sedikit confession saya :")

Wah. Hari ini tanggal 2 September.

Itu berarti, Music Bank in Jakarta digelar dan maybe sekarang (08:39 p.m.) sudah dimulai MuBank-nya :")

Yang golongan pasrah dan menungggu preview mana suaranya?! Berarti kita senasib :")

Dan kebetulan.

Hari ini merupakan hari anniversary kehidupan saya yang ke-sekian(ceritanya disensor) -tahun.

Dan kebetulan.

Saya membuat project hadiah fanfict untuk diri saya sendiri. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk hiburan dan refreshing sebelum kembali menyapa kesibukan yang menyiksa.

Jomblo sekali saya ya? XD

Mungkin hanya itu saja note yang tidak berbobot dari saya, meskipun saya tahu tidak akan ada yang menanggapi.

Oh.

Saya ketinggalan sesuatu.

Maafkan saya jikalau selama ini saya selalu menyajikan karya yang abal-abal dan aneh dengan diksi yang berantakan. Maafkan saya jikalau saya selalu menyajikan karya dengan genre horror, thriller dan misteri dibandingkan romance dan fluffy. Maafkan saya jikalau karya yang saya sajikan itu-itu saja dan tidak menarik.

Maafkan saya.

Saya harap semoga kalian tidak pangling dengan pasangan holkay yang katanya boros ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan SuLay.

Saya harap semoga fanfict SuLay masih tetap bersemi di archieve meskipun hanya satu ataupun dua.

Cukup sampai disini note tidak berbobot dari saya.

Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih ^^

Thank You very much for yall which have a more time to read this note^^. どうもありがとうございました！

Love Sign,

AqueousXback.

.

 _p.s. I miss Sulay T^T yang nonton mubank semangat^^ kalian barokah sekali bisa melihat dance the eve secara langsung :"v_


End file.
